Lainey's Midnight Wondering
by Loveobsessed3
Summary: Smut of what happened in the week that Lainey spent at the Goldberg house, exclusively with Barry. Rated M for a reason.
1. Day 1

***Author's note* This is my first smut and I wanted to write about Barry and Lainey since there was not one fanfic about them. Please r &r, it's a one shot but might turn into a story.**

It was the first day of the week that Lainey Lewis would be staying at the Goldberg's house after she disobeyed her dad who was out of town. She spent the day with Erica, he life-long best friend, and Barry, her boyfriend. When it was nighttime, Lainey was bunking with Erica, since there wasn't a guest bedroom, but she didn't mind, as it would be like many of their childhood sleepovers. They stayed up until 12am, but they decided to go to sleep since they had school early the next morning, but Lainey had been working on a plan since she found out she was staying at the Goldberg house.

She waited until she was sure that Erica had fallen deep asleep, (which luckily wasn't too long) and then she quietly snuck out of the room and down the corridoor. Lainey softly knocked on Barry Goldberg's bedroom door, hoping that he wasn't asleep yet. She waited a few minutes until he came to de door, squinting and yawning

"Lainey, what are you doing here? It's so late"

"I had to come see you, I mean what did you expect, that I would spend a week here and not spend at least one night with you?" She said walking in and closing the door. "Lucky for us your family are really heavy sleepers" Barry couldn't believe what was happening, he only hoped that she was thinking the same thing he was, and lucky for him, she was! He sat down on the bed with Lainey and started to kiss her. At first it was soft, but then it got hotter, more passionate, tongues were wrestling inside mouths, hands were roaming up and down. Barry layed back, bringing Lainey on top of him, this wasn't the first time that they were in this position, but it was the first time that it would lead to something other than just kissing.

Lainey's hand started to go lower down Barry's body, reaching the hem of his shirt and ripping it up over his head, tossing it to the floor, luckily for her, Barry slept in his underwear so she didn't have much more work to do. Barry took off Lainey's sleeping gown, throwing it into the small pile that was forming on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a pink lacey bra and a thong to match. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have a girlfriend not only beautiful, but kind and cool and everything in between. He pressed her body into his, feeling her soft hot skin against his own. As they were making out, Lainey broke off to start kissing her way down his body, softly biting at his neck in the process. She reached his chest and only thought about continuing down, her hands stroking their way down beside her head, until she reached the elastic of his underwear. She admired the big tent in front of her, as she slowly started to remove his tighty whitey's. Her eyes opened wide as she saw his penis, neatly groomed and much bigger than she expected. She seductively looked up at him, with a hungry look in her eyes before she took him in her mouth. Barry couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling, this was the best thing in the whole world!

He moaned as Lainey twirled, flicked and licked with her tongue, while sucking the whole time, using her hands to compensate for the part that her mouth couldn't reach. As Barry was reaching his high, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Wha- Lainey come on you can't do this to me!" He groaned at the loss of her hot lips on his dick

"Don't worry, I'm just making sure you'll have the best orgasm" she responded as she climbed on top of him, making sure to graze his dick with her cloth covered pussy in the process, making Barry inhale sharply. "Plus, I can't let you have all the fun" she whispered in his ear "although I do admit that watching you squirm and moan under my power was quite fun...and super hot" Barry moaned at these words, until he regained his energy enough to flip them over and start kissing Lainey. It was a little wierd tasting himself in her mouth but oddly it was kind of a turn on. He copied her steps and in no time made his way down to her breasts, kissing the whole way down. He reached a hand under her and unclasped her bra, tossing it with the other clothes, and took her right nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one with his index and thumb. Lainey moaned and squealed, arching her back up towards Barry's mouth; he couldn't believe that she was making these sounds because of him. He switched so he was sucking on her left nipple and his hand worked his magic on her right one. After a couple of minutes of teasing her breasts, Barry decided to move down her body, kissing her stomach until he reached her pink thong.

He slowly removed her thong, making Lainey groan at the anticipation. Once she was left wearing nothing but a locket, Barry opened her legs and briefly stopped to admire her beauty, perfectly shaved and glistening wet. He couldn't wait any longer. Barry dove right in, licking her slit from top to bottom, flicking his tongue at her clitoris. He kept going, trying new things, until he figured out how his lady liked it best. He lightly took her clit between his teeth, making her scream in pleasure, and then closed his lips around it and sucked. Lainey was seeing stars! She felt it coming, and she couldn't hold on much longer, Barry was making her go crazy. He then licked her entrance, lightly sticking in his tongue to taste her sweetness. Lainey was squealing and moaning, saying his name over and over, which only turned Barry on even more, encouraging him to start fucking her with his tongue. This made Lainey go over the edge. Wave after wave of pure pleasure overcame her, making her arch her back even higher. She grabbed on to Barry's dark curls, pushing him in deeper as she rode out her orgasm. Now it wasn't the first time she came, but it certainly was one of the best. Barry lapped up her spilling juices, savouring the sweet, sweet taste, until there was no more. He then climbed back up to face her.

"How's that for fun?" he said to her while winking "Wow..Barry, just...wow" she responded out of breath. Barry looked at her with a smug grin on his cum-covered face.

"Now are you sure you've never done that before?" she asked him grinning

"Well, yeah" He said blushing

"You're amazing Barry!" Lainey said kissing him hard. He laid ontop of her, using his arms for support, pressing his body into hers. The tip of his dick pushed into Lainey's centre, instantly making her wet again.

"Okay I know I'm a virgin so go easy on me if I don't do as good a job as your exes." He told her shyly as he briefly broke the kiss.

"Sweetie, I don't care if you're as good as my exes, because youre the best to me, you're the one I love" She assured him "do um.. you have protection?" she asked him

"Yeah, yeah one sec" He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom from the drawer. He shook it lightly showing Lainey before ripping it open.

"Hey do you mind if i put it on you?" She asked him, sitting up. He shruged and handed it over to her. Lainey took Barry in her mouth one last time, coming off with a pop before she put the condom on the head and started rolling it down, onto him. "Okay the 'sucking you off' part wasn't necessary but i couldn't help myself" She told him grinning

"I don't care, your mouth is amazing" he responded. Lainey layed down again and Barry got ontop of her. He positioned his dick in her entrance, slowly pushing in his tip. Lainey took a deep breath as she felt him, inch by inch, go inside her until he was all the way in. Barry gave her a few seconds to adjust until he couldn't wait any longer. They started thrusting together, until they got into a rythm. It was slow at first, but they got faster and hotter, Barry was thrusting in harder while Lainey was matching his pace

"Ah fuck, Barry, faster" She moaned. Hearing her say his name like this again sent a jolt right to his dick. He obeyed her and started thrusting faster. Barry grabbed Lainey's leg and rested it on his shoulder, giving him more access, to reach further into her. After a thrust or two he found her sweet spot, making Lainey scream out. He continued thrusting, hitting her G-spot with every thrust, making her go over the edge in just a few moments, making her cum for the second time that night. He continued thrusting until he couldn't hold on any longer. He felt his orgasm hitting him as he rode it out, fucking Lainey faster and deeper than he thought he could.

"Fuck...Lainey" He moaned out as his orgasm was coming to an end. Barry finished with a couple of thrusts, then climbed off of Lainey, took off the condom, tossed it in the bin and proceeded to lay down next to her. Lainey rested her head on Barry's chest and cuddled up to him, still catching her breath,

"Barry, that was... awesome" she said in between breaths.

"Yeah" was all he could say, he was still shocked of what had happened, and was beyond happy. "I love you so much Lainey" he told her looking down into her green eyes

"I love you too babe" She responded, kissing him softly, "let's hope your mom and dad didn't hear us, I mean we were pretty loud" She told him

"Yeah, well I don't care, all I care about now is that it finally happened." He grinned, "what do you say we sleep now?" he suggested

"Sure Barr." Lainey waited until Barry was asleep to get changed, tidy his bedroom a bit and sneak back into Erica's room. She couldn't wake up to Mrs. Goldberg screaming because his little snugglemuffin was naked in bed with a girl.


	2. Day 2

"Hey honey, I'm just heading out for about twenty minutes, I have to go to the craft store to get supplies for my new scrapbook!" Beverly said to her son, who was sitting in front of the TV.

"'kay, hey mom where is everyone?" Barry asked her, confused

"Well, your dad is working, you know that; Erica is at a debate club meeting, Adam is at Emmy's and Lainey should be home any minute. Please don't get yourself killed in the little time that I'm gone!" She told him

"Don't worry, bye!" Barry said to her as she walked out the door. As soon as his mom was gone he ran upstairs to get dressed, it was time to re-enact his favourite part from his favourite movie. He ran back downstairs in nothing but socks, tighty whities, a pink shirt and sunglasses. He put a record on the player and turned up the volume as much as he could. Barry was halfway through his "Risky Business" dance when Lainey came in through the back door.

"Oh my god, Barry?" She said laughing. Barry quickly took off his sunglasses and tossed them to the next room.

"Yeah? What? I wasn't doing anything" He said scratching the back of his head, trying to 'play it cool'

"Are you pretending to be Tom Cruise?" She exclaimed in a burst of laughter

"No! Just...shut up about it okay" He said to her. Lainey looked at him and let out her last giggle

"Okay, okay, I won't say another word" She told him, smiling. Lainey walked over to him "Now I have a problem and I need you to help me solve it." She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What's up?" he said, grabbing her waist and bringing her in for another kiss.

"Well... I just can't stop thinking about last night" *kiss* "thinking about you" *kiss* "I need you Barry" she whispered in his ear. These 4 words made Barry go crazy. He pulled Lainey in close and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around Barry's waist and he walked them over to the kitchen counter, setting her down on it. Their kisses became more frantic, hotter, sloppier, Barry slipped his hands under Lainey's shirt and fondled her breasts.

"You know we have about 15 minutes until my mum gets back right?" Barry asked her in-between kisses

"If we skip the foreplay we'll wave nothing to worry about" She said "and we can make up for it later." Barry nodded his head quickly and kissed her again. Lainey pulled down her leggings and skirt while Barry pulled out his dick from his underwear. He pushed Lainey's panties to one side and brought her closer to him, slightly bringing her off the edge of the counter. She once again wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. Their whole bodies filled with pleasure in an instant. Barry started thrusting, each time getting faster and faster. The whole house was filled with Lainey's moans and Barry's groans, as pleasure swept through them both.

"Fuck this is awesome" Barry said, his breaths getting shorter. He started to kiss Lainey's neck, leaving pinkish marks everywhere he kissed, but he stopped suddenly when he heard the sound of a car pulling up "Shit. Shit! Mom's home already?!" He exclaimed quickly pulling out of Lainey and pulling up his briefs.

"Oh fuck" Lainey groaned as she pulled up her skirt and leggings.

"I'll run upstairs to get changed, if my mom asks you I'm in the toilet" He said dashing up the stairs

"Okay!" she shouted back as she fixed her hair and wiped down the counter with a rag. She got her backpack and sat at the table just as Mrs. Goldberg walked in.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"


	3. Day 3

"It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time, it's trickyy" Barry sang as he shampooed his curly hair. He was trying to get the thought of Lainey out of his head, and his best idea was to take a really cold shower, but it wasn't helping at all. All he could think of were her hot lips around his dick, teasing him, and her hands working their magic on him. Nothing he could do would take his mind off her, so he decided to do the only thing he could to get his boner to 'disappear'. He took himself in his left hand, shut his eyes and just let his thoughts of Lainey run through his head. In no time he was moaning, although he was trying as hard as he could to not make a sound, he just couldn't help himself. "Lainey." He moaned, picturing Lainey's fit, toned body, under him as he pounded into her, her soft skin slightly gleaming with sweat. He smelled her scent, like strawberries and sex, but it was _too_ real. He slowly opened his eyes and turned around and there she was, naked and glistening with droplets of water from the shower head.

"I was walking past and I couldn't help but overhear your moans, if I were you I'd keep it down unless you want your mom barging in on you playing with yourself." She teased "I just" She paused briefly and looked into his big brown eyes "really wanted you, and after hearing you moan my name I practically leaped in." Barry couldn't believe how flirty she was being right now, each silky word that came from her mouth sent a jolt right to his dick.

"I mean, I haven't stopped thinking about you, about us, and it's really getting to my head." He said blushing

"Is that why the water is freezing cold?" Lainey asked him, he nodded "It's not really working though is it?" He shook his head "I guess I could help you out, if you want." She told him. Barry looked into her lust filled eyes, he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her waist and kissed her, hard, pressing her against the shower wall

"Fuck you're so sexy, I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he whispered in her ear "Now it seems that our only problem now is not getting caught, which won't be easy." He said while kissing her neck "So if I moan too loud, cover my mouth" She nodded "and if you moan to loud, I'll just do this" He reached a hand down to her pussy and grabbed her clit softly with his thumb and index, making her mouth open forming a perfect 'o' but no sound came out.

"Uh, yeah, that's um..okay" She mumbled in-between breaths, really surprised of how much he knew about her having only fucked twice, then again the first time he did explore quite alot. Barry grinned and moved his hand back to her waist, he kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip, their tongues then wrestling in their mouths. Barry slid his hand down her body, running a finger through her sit, collecting her wetness and bringing it up to his mouth to taste her. Lainey practically melted in his arms right there, seeing this side of him really made her hot. Barry kneeled down in front of her and hoisted one of her legs over his shoulder, grabbing her waist so she wouldn't slip and fall. He moved his tongue in every direction, making little swirls at her clit and briefly entering her hole for a millisecond.

"Oh god, Barry!" She moaned out

"Uh-uh-uh no sounds remember?" He said quietly while softly pinching her clit. Lainey groaned in pleasure and frustration, grabbing onto Barry's hair pushing his face into her. He liked when she took charge in sex, but he liked it even more when she didn't get her way. He stood up and kissed her, not giving her a chance to moan at the loss of his magical tongue on her pussy. Barry moved over to her neck, as one of his fingers traced little circles on her clit. "You're so fucking hot when you dominate, but it's my turn to take charge now" he whispered. Lainey looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes and moaned softly at his fingers on her.

"Okay so basically" she breathed out, barely able to stop herself from moaning "you want me to do what you want me to?" she asked, squealing shortly after, earning a light spank from Barry. Her eyes closed and she gasped "Oh shit Barry you're making me go crazy"

"That's the plan babe" he grinned at the reaction she had "and yes... I want you to do what I want, but.. I'm not gonna tell you what I want you to do." he said to her

"Okay then" She said taking his hand off her pussy and kneeling down. She took his dick in her hand and started pumping him. She took a tentative lick of his tip then pulled her head away. Barry felt the cold water running down his hot back, as he looked down at Lainey. She enveloped the tip of his dick with her mouth and sucked, while her tongue swirled around it. Barry's breaths were getting shorter, Lainey was driving his crazy, he couldn't take much more of this. She started to bob her head up and down, taking more of him in each time, running her tongue down his shaft. She took his tip in her mouth again, pumping the rest of him with her hands, and flicked her tongue. This made Barry go over the edge. He was swept over by pure, hot pleasure as his cum shot out into Lainey's mouth. She continued to suck every last bit of cum from his tip, and swallowed all of it.

"Wow, can I fuck you now?" He said breathless

"Please do, I need your big dick inside me" She moaned. This was all it took for Barry to regain his strength. He picked her up and pressed her against the tiled wall, she wrapped her legs around him as he positioned himself at her entrance. He slid inside of her, making them both moan out, ignoring their no-sound rule. Barry started thrusting into Lainey, hard and fast. It didn't take long for her to cum, but it took Barry a few more thrusts to have his second orgasm that day. After they both finished they stayed in that position for a few minutes while they exchanged small kisses. That's when they heard the door open.

"Hey Barry have you seen Lainey?" It was Erica "'Cause she's supposed to be here but I can't...wait...is she in there with you?" Neither of them said a word, that was until Barry repositioned himself and hit Lainey's g-spot, making a moan come out of her mouth "Shit you guys are gross! Why do you do it in the middle of the day!" Erica exclaimed storming out and slamming the door. Barry and Lainey burst out laughing. He slid out of Lainey and she stood up,

"Well I guess I have to go talk to Erica about this." She said "You coming?" Lainey asked him.

"Yeah just give me a sec to clean up." He told her "I love you so much." Barry said smiling

"I love you more."


End file.
